


Main character list

by Bobbycrumrine3



Category: Henry Mills - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobbycrumrine3/pseuds/Bobbycrumrine3





	1. Henry Mills & Roland hoods ddark one story

Jared Gilmore as Henry mills\dark prince   
Raphael Alejandro as Roland Hoods/dark hoods   
Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard Snow White  
Jennifer Morrison as emma swan  
lana Parrilla Regina Mills/evil queen


	2. How they become darkone

Henry Mills was thinking of change the book

Roland hoods Henry what are you doing?

 Henry Mills write in the book me & Roland  Hoods is the dark one we are so hyper we can’t calm down settle down 

Roland Bro stop it please?

Henry look  think of us being evil do?

Roland stop a think oh Evil will be good bro.

Henry We are brother/best friend/lover. Who love darkness magic we crave for darkness our magic will be so powerful the most powerful than any darkness ever been.

Henry we never sleep,we never calm down,we never shower, we can never get separated.

Roland smile will I be extremely hyper.

Henry yes brother you will 24/7.

 

 


End file.
